The present invention relates to putter type golf clubs and in particular to putters having an improved groove configuration on the ball striking face.
Most putters are provided with a smooth ball striking face, without grooves, with greater or lesser degree of loft in order to control the distance and direction that the golf ball travels. Other conventional golf clubs, such as irons and woods, use a pattern of U-shaped or V-shaped grooves. The U-shaped grooves have two opposing surfaces each at 90 degrees to the ball striking face. The V-shaped grooves have one surface at an angle less than 90 degrees and a second surface at an angle greater than 90 degrees. U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,864 to Keener relates to a groove configuration for an iron type golf club using V-shaped grooves having a normal and a contact face to provide improved backspin.
The present invention relates to putters having an improved groove configuration etched, molded or forged laterally across the ball striking surface. Unlike the U-shaped or U-shaped grooves mentioned above, the groove configuration of the present invention has a first surface at an angle up to but not greater than 90 degrees to the ball striking face and a second surface extending downwardly and inwardly from the outer edge of the first surface at a lesser acute angle forming an upward saw-tooth configuration. A preferable groove configuration has a first surface at 90 degrees, or perpendicular to the ball striking face and a second surface at an angle of approximately 30 degrees. The sharp edges of the two angularly disposed surfaces form a gripping area which imparts spin to a golf ball struck by a golf club having the groove pattern. The groove configuration is particularly useful on a putter type golf club and the gripping effect as the putter face comes in contact with the surface of the ball causes a lifting action which creates overspin causing the ball to track along the ground on the line on which it was struck.
In preferred embodiments, the grooves are positioned on either side of the center of percussion and preferably run laterally across the entire width of the putter face in a heel to toe direction. Because of the gripping action of the grooves, a ball struck off center has the same overspin or tracking as if it were hit in the center of the putter face. This expanded area provides improved roll off the face and greatly reduces mis-hits thereby improving a golfer's proficiency.
The groove configuration of the present invention creates an increased gripping action on the ball and eliminates the need for different putter face lofts making a single putter adaptable to any putting surface. With a conventional putter, where grooves are not present, the loft of the ball striking face must increase to create the needed lift and overspin on the ball. On slow greens with longer grasses, a golfer must strike a ball harder to obtain the necessary roll. The improved grooves create more lift thereby getting the ball on top of the grass and, therefore, on slower greens the ball need not be struck with as much force to produce the same roll.
Among the objects of the present invention are the provision of a putter type golf club having an improved groove configuration to impart more control to a golf ball when it is struck toward a target.
Another object is the provision of a groove configuration which eliminates the need for different lofted putter faces to accommodate different putting surface conditions.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when viewed in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which set forth certain embodiments of the invention.